


Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover

by Beautifulincentive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Dutch, F/F, Multi, Nederlands, Romance, drunk!emma, mention of outlawqueen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulincentive/pseuds/Beautifulincentive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] [DUTCH] Emma Swan is een ijverige student aan de Boston University. Het notitieboekje van haar nieuwe docente, mevrouw Mills, komt op een dag in haar handen terecht. Swanqueen (Het start met OutlawQueen, maar SwanQueen endgame.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Hey you!**   
>  **1\. Ik ben absoluut geen grammatica/spelling/interpunctie held. Wanneer ik verslagen in moeten leveren, push ik mijn zus om het honderd keer door te lezen voordat ik het inlever. Als je de behoefte hebt om dit hele stuk te verbeteren, be my guest.. just PM me.**   
>  **2\. Ik heb dit verhaal puur en alleen in het Nederlands geschreven omdat mijn Engels niet goed genoeg is.. helaas. :(**   
>  **3\. De rating wordt nog hoger in de latere hoofdstukken.**   
>  **4\. Als je er enigszins van genoten hebt, let. me. know. Ik weet namelijk nog niet of ik dit verhaal daadwerkelijk af ga maken. :') Opbouwende kritiek en tips zijn altijd welkom!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Here we go! I hope you like it. :)**

[](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=302m7w9)

 

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=1z5j8lf)

_Een notitieboekje van een docent.. in mijn bezit. Dit kan ook echt alleen mij overkomen._

Emma Swan gooide de schuttingdeur achter zich dicht en zocht met haar linkerhand naar de sleutels van haar appartement die zich ergens in haar tas verscholen. Haar blik was ondertussen gefocust op het boekje in haar rechterhand.

Hoe krijg ik dit zulk dingen toch voor elkaar? Ongelooflijk, wat haat ik dit.

  
Nadat ze de sleutel had gevonden, opende ze de deur van haar appartement en stapte ze naar binnen. Ze hing de sleutelbos aan een haakje naast de deur en gooide haar tas op de tafel in haar woonkamer. Ze liep haar kleine keukentje binnen en nadat ze de waterkoker aan had gezet, plofte ze neer op een stoel. " _What_ a day."  
  
Mevrouw Mills, een nieuwe docente op de universiteit waar Emma nu twee jaar studeerde, was een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd. Ze had donkerbruin haar tot op haar schouders en had twee doordringende bruine ogen die dwars door Emma heen keken. Althans, dat idee kreeg Emma elke keer wanneer ze oogcontact maakte met de aantrekkelijke brunette. Daarnaast had mevrouw Mills ook nog een lichaam dat _schreeuwde_ om aandacht. _Emma's_ aandacht. Haar klas was deze periode bezig met het verrichten van kwalitatief onderzoek en de nieuwe professor was er om hen daarin te ondersteunen en leidde de meeste hoorcolleges voor het vak. Hoe Emma ooit haar studiepunten voor dit vak zou gaan binnenhalen, Joost mag het weten.  
  
Hoe de docente alleen al haar entree maakte in de collegezalen. _How is she even real?_ Met haar 10 centimeter fuck-me hakken, bloedrode lippen, strakke kokerrokken en haar kille blik, liep ze elke keer weer de collegezalen binnen als een geboren koningin. Bij die gedachte voelt Emma een rilling over haar rug kruipen en staat op om voor zichzelf wat thee in te schenken.  
  
Het was vaak rumoerig in de collegezalen, helemaal het laatste halfjaar. Na deze periode was er nog maar één periode te gaan en daarna was het alweer zomervakantie. De tijd vloog voorbij en het leek alsof de meeste studenten behoefte hadden aan een welverdiende vakantie op de Bahama's. De meeste laptoppen lieten alleen nog maar Tumblr of Facebook pagina's op hun beeldschermen zien wanneer je van bovenaf de zaal inkeek.  
Maar niet wanneer Professor Mills aan het woord was.

Nee.

  
Mevrouw Mills stond erom bekend om een ronde te lopen door de zaal. Nadat ze aan het begin van het schooljaar _die ene student_ flink had aangepakt, leek het alsof de studenten unaniem hadden besloten dat er met haar niet te sollen viel en deden hun best om braaf op te letten.  
Emma was _die ene_ student.

Emma nam een slok van haar thee en wilde weer door de grond zakken van schaamte wanneer ze terug dacht aan dat ene moment..  
  
_Ze zat samen met één van haar beste vrienden, Graham Humbert, in de middelste rij van de zaal aan de linkerkant en Graham stond erop om haar één of ander geheimzinnig nummer te laten horen. “Kom op Em, dit nummer moet je echt horen. Ik hoorde het laatst op de radio en moest meteen aan jou denken!” Emma trok een wenkbrauw op en keek hem wantrouwend aan. “Oké.. laat maar horen dan.” Ze deed zijn oordopjes in en Graham drukte op play. Ze hoorde een harde bas en zat meteen in het nummer. “Boys wanna be her by Peaches” stond er op het scherm van Graham’s laptop. Door de muziek hoorde ze de grinnik van Graham niet en de deur die openging._

 

You've got them all by the balls

causin' waterfalls, stone walls, bar brawls

Common stalls that cause 'em all

  
  
_Door de muziek hoorde ze ook niet het geklik van hakken, hakken die haar kant op liepen.._  
_Ze keek de kant op van Graham en stak haar duim naar hem op om hem duidelijk te maken dat het nummer haar aansprak. Hij had een bepaalde grijns op zijn gezicht, waardoor ze haar duim langzaam liet zakken. Vanwaar die blik? Dacht ze. Vanwaar die grijns? Uit haar ooghoeken merkte ze dat de studenten die voor haar zaten, zich hadden omgedraaid en haar aankeken. Ze wierpen haar bezorgde blikken toe._

 

To you they crawl, body sprawl

_  
_

 

Smokin' Pall Malls, close call, stand tall

  
  
  
_Op dat moment besefte ze zich dat er iets niet klopte. Ze voelde dat iemand op haar schouder tikte en merkte vervolgens dat er iemand aan de rechterkant naast haar was komen zitten. Ze schrok en deed haar rechteroordopje uit en draaide zich naar rechts. Twee bruine ogen keken haar doordringend aan._

 

Doll, you make them feel so small

 

 

(And they love it)

  
  
  
_Oh fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Supertof dat je verder wil lezen en ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk je ook aanspreek! Mocht je vragen of opmerkingen hebben, laat het mij gerust weten! :) Ik sta ook open voor aanvullingen, in hoeverre dat binnen de verhaallijn past uiteraard. Dus heb je een idee.. let me know!**   
>  **Reminder/warning: Ik ben geen heldin met interpunctie/spelling/grammatica. Ik hoop dat het niet opvalt, of niet al te storend is. >**   
>  [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=29e4wo)   
> 

Emma nam nog een slok van haar thee en zuchtte. Ze veegde een blonde pluk haar uit haar gezicht en wiebelde nerveus op haar stoel. Het was alweer een aantal weken geleden, maar ze herinnerde zich nog precies hoe ze zich voelde en hoe haar hartslag tekeer ging toen ze de furieuze blik van mevrouw Mills zag.

_The boys wanna be her_

_The girls wanna be her_

_“Contact! Mevrouw-“_

_The boys wanna be her_

_The girls wanna be h-_

_Emma slikte en trok haar andere oordopje vluchtig uit haar oor. “-Swan.” Vulde ze piepend aan._

_“Mevrouw Swan, geniet u ervan om docenten te storen tijdens hun werk en daarmee ook 250 medestudenten?”_

_“Ik.. eeeh.. Ik..” Ze hoorde dat Graham achter haar moeite had om zijn lachen in te houden._

_Lul._

_In de zaal kon je een speld horen vallen. “Ja, ..ik?” De brunette leunde nog wat verder naar voren, totdat ze in Emma’s personal space zat. Ze liet zonder schaamte haar ogen een moment over Emma’s lichaam glijden. Emma voelde een rilling over haar lichaam kruipen. “De incompetentie straalt ervan af, zeg maar niets meer.” Emma blies de adem uit, die ze blijkbaar al heel lang binnenhield._

_De docente wierp een afkeurende blik richting Graham en de grijns op zijn gezicht was plots verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon._

_“Aangezien de les nu al later begint, vraag ik u om na de les te blijven zitten, mevrouw Swan.” Het was meer een bevel dan een vraag._

_De blondine wou tegensputteren. Hallo, een hoorcollege is officieel niet verplicht om bij te wonen! We zijn hier toch allemaal volwassen? Maar Emma kreeg het niet over haar lippen. Ze voelde zich licht in haar hoofd en vroeg zich af of dit kwam door de zoete geur die in de lucht hing sinds mevrouw Mills naast haar was komen zitten._

 

 

Emma zuchtte diep en zette haar theeglas op het aanrecht en pakte het notitieboekje. Dat was haar eerste echte confrontatie met de brunette. Het was niks voor haar om op dat soort momenten zo dicht te klappen, maar mevrouw Mills deed iets met haar. Iets waar ze nog niet helemaal bij kon met haar verstand.

 

_De brunette was bezig haar tas in te pakken en leek Emma compleet te negeren. Emma schraapte haar keel en probeerde het opnieuw. “Mevrouw M-“_

_De brunette draaide zich geïrriteerd om, “Ik hoorde u de eerste keer ook al, mevrouw Swan. Geduld is niet uw sterkste kant.”_

_Jezus, waar had dat mens last van?_

_“Oké,” Emma wiebelde ongemakkelijk van haar ene voet naar haar andere, “Never mind. Ik wou het even nachecken.”_

_In plaats van te reageren trok de docente een wenkbrauw omhoog en wierp haar vervolgens een geïrriteerde blik toe. “Ik zou uw agenda er maar bij pakken en deze ‘nachecken’ mevrouw Swan, want de komende tijd zullen wij wat meer contact met elkaar hebben. Aangezien u er zo van houdt om de kostbare tijd van anderen in beslag te nemen, zal ik nu een aantal uren van uw kostbare tijd in beslag nemen.” Zonder een reactie af te wachten, liep de brunette naar haar tas en haalde daar een notitieblok en een pen uit._

_Weer stribbelde Emma niet tegen. Sterker nog, er kwam geen woord over haar lippen. Ze was afgeleid door Regina’s houding. Emma zag een cynische grijns op het gezicht van de brunette, waardoor iets in haar wilde geloven dat de beweegredenen van de docente wat complexer waren dan dat de meeste op het eerste oog zouden denken. Ze wist wat de meeste leerlingen over de docente dachten, ze had daarvoor genoeg op de gangen gehoord. Het ging zelfs zó ver, dat ze inmiddels al was omgedoopt tot “evil queen”. Dit ging Emma net iets te ver._

_Ze had niet de neiging om haar uit te maken voor één of andere kwaadaardige koningin die haar schoondochter nog zou vergiftigen als zij haar in de weg zou lopen, nee. Emma had eerder de neiging om haar te omarmen, wat natuurlijk te bizar voor woorden was. Ze kende deze hele vrouw immers niet. Wat ze wel kende was eenzaamheid en pijn. Emma kende dat maar al te goed. Het was alsof de ogen van de brunette schreeuwde om nabijheid, maar haar lichaam schreeuwde tegelijkertijd om afstand. Er was geen balans tussen lichaam en geest._

_“Was u nog van plan om mijn briefje aan te nemen en te stoppen met staren, of staan we hier om zes uur nog? Ik ben geen uithangbord.”_

_Emma’s wangen kleurden een lichte tint rood, “Eh, J-ja, ..natuurlijk!” Ze griste het briefje uit Regina’s handen._

_“Goed,” mevrouw Mills keek geamuseerd. “Dan zie ik het verslag vanzelf tegemoet komen.”_

_Verslag?_

_Emma was niet blij met het idee dat ze een verslag zou moeten gaan schrijven. Sterker nog, ze was onwijs druk. Ze werkte sinds een week als serveerster bij het nieuwe café “The rabbit hole” en had daardoor nog minder tijd om te besteden aan haar studie. Emma had helemaal geen tijd voor extra opdrachten en al helemaal niet voor een verslag. Ze hoopte dat de eisen van mevrouw Mills niet al te streng waren, ook al betwijfelde ze of die hoop enigszins realistisch was. Hoe dan ook, ze kon haar bijbaantje niet laten schieten, want ze had het geld echt nodig._

_Er viel een stilte en de docente had inmiddels haar jas al aangetrokken, terwijl Emma nog naar haar briefje zat te staren._

_De docenten gingen standaard als laatste de collegezalen uit, dus Emma besloot dat het tijd voor haar was om te gaan. Er zou waarschijnlijk toch niks zinnigs meer uit haar mond komen._

_Voordat Emma richting de uitgang liep, richting Graham die op haar stond te wachten, kon ze het niet laten om toch nog één ding te benoemen. “Tot ziens mevrouw Mills, ik hoop oprecht dat u nog een fijne week heeft.” Ze wist niet precies waar dat vandaan kwam, want de meeste mensen zouden de docente in alle stilte oprecht een kutweek toe wensen, maar ze had het gevoel dat de brunette het nodig had._

_Bij deze woorden draaide de brunette zich richting Emma en de blik die de docente haar gaf, kon Emma niet goed lezen. Het leek een mengelmoes van verwondering en verbazing, maar Emma wist het niet zeker._

_“Bedankt Emma,” zei de brunette. “Ik wens jou ook een fijne week.”_

_Emma keek verbaasd op, waardoor de docente zich vlug omdraaide. De brunette rommelde wat in haar tas, alsof ze niet zojuist de student bij haar voornaam had genoemd. Emma besloot toen dat het tijd was om de zaal te verlaten._

 

 

_“Heb je het gesprek gevolgd?” vroeg ze Graham toen ze samen de zaal uitliepen. Ze wist dat hij al de tijd bij de deur op haar had staan wachten, hij moest zeker een deel van het verhaal mee hebben gekregen._

_“Oh ja, zeker!” grinnikte Graham, “Conclusie: volgens mij zat haar tamponnetje niet goed.”_

_“Graham!”_

_“Wat?! Dat mens heeft duidelijk ergens last van.” verdedigde hij zichzelf._

_“Ja, en door jou heb ik nu ergens last van! Ik moet een heel verslag voor haar gaan schrijven!”_

_“Oké.. oké.. sorry. Het was bedoeld als grapje. Wist ik veel dat dat mens zo erg tekeer zou gaan. Bekijk het van de positieve kant. ” zei hij met een verdachte grijns._

_“Oh, en vertel mij eens, hoe ziet die kant eruit?” Haar geduld was op._

_“Nou ja, een goddelijk lichaam, een kwaadaardige blik,” Emma voelde dat ze weer rood aanliep. “Misschien heeft ze gewoon een goede beurt nodi-“_

_“GRAHAM!” Ze hield van Graham, dat deed ze echt. Maar Graham was zo tactisch als een koe. Op dit soort momenten kon ze hem echt wel schieten._

_“Kom op Em, denk je soms dat ik blind ben,” begon hij, “dat ik niet zag hoe jij in alle rust haar derri_ è _re bestudeerde, wanneer ze met haar rug naar het publiek toestond? Ik was degene die vervolgens jouw kwijl van mijn notitieblok mocht halen, die je by the way, zo nodig moest lenen omdat jij de jouwe alweer was vergeten.”_

_Emma keek hem vol ongeloof aan. Hij was nog erger dan Ruby. Had ze echt zo opvallend zitten staren?_

_“Je hebt groot gelijk hoor,” Uiteraard liet hij het daar niet bij. “Ze heeft duidelijk issues, maar die zullen vast verdwijnen als sneeuw voor de zon wanneer haar lippen en tong, wonderen verrichten tussen jouw bene-“_

_“Oké, genoeg!” Brulde Emma. Ze zwiepte haar schooltas richting zijn hoofd, die hij nog net op tijd ontweek._

_“Wat?!” Riep hij dramatisch._

 

**NEXT UP:**

_Ze worstelde zich uiteindelijk los en liep vluchtig van het aanrecht richting het kookeiland, “Alsjeblieft Robin, nu even niet.”_

_The snooze button it is._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wiehoe! Tentamenweek voorbij en een week vakantie!**  
>  **Ik hoop hoofdstuk 4 dit weekend ook nog te uploaden.. but I can't promise anything.**  
>  **Enjoy! ;)  
> **  
>  Ps: Reviews make my day! :)  
> [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=2nty1if)  
> 

 

Regina Mills gooide de voordeur achter zich dicht en liep de grote hal in. Ze hing haar jas aan de kapstok en liep de ruimte uit, richting de keuken.

Ze was zo moe. Fysiek en mentaal. Ze had die dag maar twee werkcolleges gegeven, maar het voelde alsof ze de hele dag voor de klas had gestaan. Archie Hopper, haar nieuwe psycholoog, had haar daarvoor gewaarschuwd. Volgens de psycholoog kon ze zich door de sessies buitengewoon vermoeid gaan voelen. De brunette had verwacht dat dit wel mee zou vallen en dat de man weer eens overdreef, maar dat viel toch vies tegen. 

De brunette liep de keuken in en zette haar tas op het keukeneiland. Ze liep vervolgens richting de Espresso automaat. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht en leunde met haar handen tegen het aanrecht.

Ze had vandaag uitleg gegeven over de verschillende onderzoeksinstrumenten die de studenten konden gebruiken bij hun onderzoek. Het was best pittige stof, wat vaak zorgde voor onrust, maar toch was het muisstil geweest in de klas. Het ergste was nog dat ze voldoening haalde uit deze stilte. _Zij_ had de controle in de klas en _zij_ bepaalde wat er ging gebeuren.

Er waren die dag alleen geen vragen geweest. _Nee,_ de studenten waren muisstil geweest, alsof ze wisten dat er storm op komst was. Maar Regina hoorde ze wel smoezen in de pauze. Natuurlijk noteerde ze hun namen, zodat ze aan het einde van de periode hun verslagen eens _extra_ _goed_ onder de loep kon nemen.

Ze herinnerde zich ook nog de blondine die te laat was gekomen voor het laatste werkcollege. Emma.. Emma Swan was haar naam.

Het was niet eerlijk hoe ze tegen de student tekeer was gegaan, dat wist ze maar al te goed. Het deed haar denken aan de eerste keer dat ze de blondine geconfronteerd had met haar gedrag, een aantal weken terug. Ze had de student een verslag laten schrijven van tien pagina’s, terwijl de tentamenweek om de hoek stond. De blondine had verassend genoeg niet geprotesteerd. Nee, erger. De student had haar een _fijne week_ toegewenst. Regina was lichtelijk in shock geweest bij deze woorden. Ze kreeg normaal dodelijke, gefrustreerde en angstige blikken naar zich toegeworpen van studenten, maar geen.. _meelevende_ blikken. De brunette was eerst bang geweest dat het medelijden was. God, wat had ze daar een hekel aan, maar nee. Dat was het niet. Het leek _oprecht_ medeleven, wat natuurlijk behoorlijk absurd was. Medeleven, waarvoor?

Ja, de meeste studenten keken haar aan alsof ze drommels goed wisten wie de regie in handen had. Ze wisten dat ze Regina Mills _niks_ konden maken. Na de eerste week dat Regina had lesgegeven op de Boston University, werd dat hun al vrij snel duidelijk.

Toch leek het tot Emma Swan nog niet helemaal door te dringen. Er was iets met de blondine, iets waar Regina haar vingers niet helemaal op kon leggen.

Het punt was dat ze de blondine niet goed kon peilen en dat frustreerde haar enorm. Het was alsof de student dwars door haar heen kon kijken. Ze kon soms zo lang naar de brunette staren dat Regina er ongemakkelijk van werd en ze werd bijna _nooit_ ergens ongemakkelijk van.

Regina zuchtte en nadat ze haar ogen weer had geopend, gleden ze van het aanrecht naar de Espressoautomaat. _Hm, cafeïne, wij begrijpen elkaar_ , dacht ze. Ze wou net de Espressoautomaat aanzetten, toen plots twee armen haar van achteren omhelsden. _Robin,_ dacht ze.

“Robin,” siste de brunette, “Je weet dat ik hier een hekel aan heb.”

“Waaraan? Affectie?” zei hij met een grijns op zijn gezicht, waarna hij zijn lippen langzaam over haar nek liet glijden en haar daar kuste. De haartjes van zijn snor kriebelden in haar nek. Hij drukte haar met zijn heupen klem tegen het aanrecht. Zijn handen die eerst haar taille vasthielden, gleden langzaam omhoog, richting haar boezem.

De brunette rolde met haar ogen en probeerde zich uit zijn greep te wurmen, wat vrijwel onmogelijk was aangezien hij zo sterk was. “Nee, onverwachts geklef.” Antwoordde ze vel. Regina wist dat ze haar partner wat meer _aandacht_ zou moeten geven, maar hij had _zo’n_ slechte timing. Ze had vandaag geen behoefte aan dit _soort_ affectie, net zoals gisteren, vorige week en vorige maand. Ze had er gewoon geen tijd voor. _Ze had al genoeg aan haar hoofd._

Ergens besefte ze zich ook dat haar houding de reden was dat dit tafereel nu plaatsvond. Het was alsof haar partner een biologische wekker had, die na vaak genoeg negeren, oftewel het indrukken van de _‘snooze’_ knop, steeds sneller en vaker _afging_ tot ze er wel aan toe moest geven. Dat was negen van de tien keer niet omdat ze er zin inhad. God, wat vond ze dat irritant.

“Je kunt niet altijd overal op voorbereid zijn Regina,” fluisterde Robin in haar hoor. “Eens in de zoveel tijd mag je je ook eens laten verwennen.”

 _Zie_ , dacht Regina, _daar gaat het alarm weer af._ _Dat irritante gepiep._

Ze worstelde zich uiteindelijk los en liep vluchtig van het aanrecht richting het kookeiland, “Alsjeblieft Robin, nu even niet.” _The snooze button it is._

Ze streek met haar handen de stof van haar blouse glad. “Ik heb echt een lange dag achter de rug en ik heb Hopper beloofd om elke dag bepaalde zaken op te schrijven en dat wil ik nu eerst afronden. ”

“Oké,” Robin knikte. Hij liep naar haar toe en pakte haar handen vast. “Heb je _zelfs_ geen tijd voor een kopje koffie?” vroeg hij speels. Desondanks was de teleurstelling van zijn gezicht af te lezen. Zijn blauwe ogen keken haar verwachtingsvol aan.

Regina deed haar uiterste best om haar schuldgevoel te negeren, wat met de minuut moeilijker werd. Ze haatte dit soort momenten waarin ze geconfronteerd werd met de werkelijkheid. _Dit is je partner, Regina_ , dacht ze. _Eén van de weinige personen die je nog in je leven hebt._ _Wat is er toch mis met je._

 _Dat weet je drommels goed Regina_ , zei een stemmetje in haar hoofd, haar onderbewustzijn, de advocaat van de duivel. _Je weet dat het nooit meer zo zal zijn als vroeger, het is je eigen schuld,  je hebt je keuze gemaakt. Deal with the consequences._

Ze schrok van haar gedachtegang en kneep onbewust in Robin’s handen.

Hij merkte dat de brunette een innerlijke strijd aan het voeren was, “Het is maar koffie schat.” zei hij luchtig. “Je kunt over een kwartiertje toch ook verdergaan met wat je nog moet doen?”

Regina keek hem verbaasd aan en schoot vervolgens in de lach. Niet omdat ze op dat moment ook maar iets grappig vond en niet omdat  haar partner dacht dat ze over koffie aan het nadenken was. _Get your shit together._

“Klopt,” zuchtte ze. Van haar lach was al snel niets meer over. “Sorry. Ik ben er vandaag niet helemaal bij met mijn hoofd.” Ze kneep dit keer bewust in zijn handen en staarde er vervolgens naar. “Natuurlijk heb ik tijd voor een kopje koffie met jou.” vulde ze aan.

Robin liet haar met één hand los en drukte voorzichtig haar kin omhoog, zodat ze hem aankeek. “Lieverd, ik weet dat je het moeilijk hebt. Ook al wil je er niet met me over praten, weet dat ik er altijd voor je ben.” Hij keek haar liefdevol aan en drukte een kus op haar voorhoofd.

Ze voelde de tranen prikken achter haar ogen. Ze hield echt van hem. Dat deed ze echt.

“Dat weet ik.” Fluisterde ze.

Ze schraapte haar keel en raapte zichzelf weer bij elkaar. Ze gaf hem een vluchtige kus en liep vervolgens richting de Espresso automaat. “Koffie?”

 

**NEXT UP:**

_In een andere situatie had de blondine hier de humor wel van in gezien, maar op dit moment viel er niks te lachen._

_Een ieder voor zich, dacht ze._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oké, met lichte frustratie upload ik dit hoofdstuk. Ik heb zelfs overwogen om dit hoofdstuk achterwege te laten omdat ik ‘m zelf best wel slecht geschreven vind –tot zover de promotie van dit hoofdstuk :’)-, maar ik vind toch dat dit stuk erbij hoort. Dus ja, eeeeh, jaaaa.. here we go? ;)**   
>  [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=2s5xmcg)   
> 

Emma liep naar de woonkamer en legde het notitieboekje op het tafeltje dat aan de rechterkant naast de hoekbank stond. Vervolgens liep ze naar de linkerzijde van de grote hoekbank en nam daar plaats, alsof de afstand tussen haar en het boekje haar probleem zou kunnen oplossen. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze het boekje liggen. _Wat moet ik nu doen? Waarom begon ik niet meteen aan die opdracht in plaats van het uit te stellen?_ Ze zuchtte nog eens diep.

_Ze rende met volle vaart richting de ingang van de Universiteit._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_Natuurlijk waren er draaideuren die ervoor zorgden dat het vijf minuten duurde, voordat ze eindelijk een keer binnen was. Graham had haar gelukkig het lokaalnummer ge-sms’t, dus ze wist waar ze naartoe moest. Ze rende de gang door richting de liften._

_Haar Volkswagen Super Beetle had haar die ochtend  in de steek gelaten. Natuurlijk moest de gele auto het net vandaag begeven. Uiteindelijk had ze besloten de bus te nemen, maar die was zoals gewoonlijk weer eens te laat geweest. Last but not least, kon het niet ontbreken, dat ze ook nog eens in lokaal 7.21 moest zijn. Zeven verdiepingen!_

_Eenmaal bij de liften aangekomen, drukte ze minstens vijf keer op het knopje voordat ze hetzelfde deed bij het knopje van de tweede lift. Twee vrouwen naast haar, die waarschijnlijk ook op de lift stonden te wachten, keken haar met grote ogen aan. “Eén keer drukken is genoeg hoor.” Grapte de vrouw met het steile blonde haar._

_Emma antwoordde niet. Haar aandacht was alleen maar gericht op de cijfers boven de lift. Verdieping vijf, verdieping vier, verdieping drie, verdieping tw—_

_“Wow, meid,” Ze voelde een hand op haar schouder. “Ik wordt bijna zenuwachtig van je.” zei de vrouw._

_“Geloof me, je zou precies hetzelfde reageren in mijn situatie.” Antwoordde Emma vluchtig, aangezien de liftdeuren elk moment open konden gaan._

_Ping!_

_Ze stormde naar binnen en drukte zenuwachtig op het knopje ‘zeven’. De twee vrouwen die ook stonden te wachten, liepen achter haar aan de lift in. De blondine die haar eerder toesprak drukte op het knopje voor verdieping acht._

_“Wacht! Hou de lift even open!” hoorde Emma een onbekende stem roepen. Een medestudent probeerde de lift te halen. Ze zag hoe één van de twee vrouwen de lift open wilde houden, door op een knopje te drukken._

_“Waag het eens!” riep ze, terwijl ze haar hand voor het knopje hield.  Ze had nog maar een halve minuut om op tijd te komen en dit was haar enige kans. De lift ging dicht en de drie vrouwen in de lift hoorden de student verbaasd, “hé!” roepen._

_In een andere situatie had de blondine hier de humor wel van in gezien, maar op dit moment viel er niks te lachen. Een ieder voor zich, dacht ze. Dat had ze al vroeg geleerd. Door de verschillende pleeggezinnen waar ze in haar leven had gezeten, wist ze niet beter. Ze zag het bijna als haar levensmotto._

_“Nou, dat was niet zo aardig..” De blondine met het lange steile haar, keek haar ongeloofwaardig aan. “Ik ben nu toch wel reuze benieuwd naar jouw zogenaamde ‘situatie’?” vroeg ze met een frons op haar gezicht. De lift was inmiddels op verdieping twee._

_“Mijn werkcollege docent is nogal een.. pain in the ass, om het zo maar te zeggen.” Vertelde Emma. “Ik moet nu echt op tijd zijn, anders heb ik écht een probleem.” De lift was aangekomen op verdieping drie._

_Ondanks dat de blondine erg druk was geweest, had ze toch nog het verslag af kunnen krijgen. Sinds mevrouw Mills als docent op de Boston University werkzaam was, had ze Emma al twee keer een verslag laten schrijven. De studente was er bijna van overtuigd dat de brunette iets tegen haar had. De eerste keer was tijdens een hoorcollege, vlak voor de tentamenweek. De tweede keer was toen ze te laat was gekomen. En nu? Nu dreigde ze opnieuw te laat te komen. Ze bewoog haar hand omhoog en draaide een blonde krul om haar vinger en trok eraan. Dat deed ze vaak wanneer ze nerveus was._

_“Hm.. laat me raden. Slank? Bruin haar? Bruine ogen?” vroeg de blondine met een grijns._

_“Ja, precies!” antwoordde Emma. “Jij hebt vast ook les van mevrouw Mills a.k.a de Evil Queen?” Ze vond de bijnaam belachelijk, maar daardoor wist de vrouw waarschijnlijk wel over wie ze het had. Ze had het vermoeden dat minstens twintig procent van de studenten, geeneens haar echte naam wisten._

_De blondine grijnsde, “Nee, Regina is een hele goede vriendin én collega van mij.”_

_Emma’s mond viel open. Het viel haar nu pas op dat de andere twee vrouwen in de lift, pasjes om hun nekken hadden hangen. Dat betekende meestal dat het docenten waren. Ze dacht vanochtend dat haar dag niet slechter kon beginnen, maar ze had het blijkbaar mis. Het kon nog veel erger._

_“O mijn God, I-ik—“_

_“Sssht, rustig maar,” probeerde de blonde docente haar gerust te stellen, “Ik weet hoe ze kan zijn, anders had ik het ook niet kunnen raden. Your secret is save with me.” Ze gaf Emma een knipoog. Een fractie van een seconde later voegde ze eraan toe, “Ik wil alleen die bijnaam niet meer horen.”_

_Emma, die inmiddels rood aangelopen was, bleef met een kaakverzwakking naar de blondine staren. Ze was dus voor één keer niet de pineut?_

_“Lieverd, dit is verdieping zeven.” zei de docente met een lach._

_Emma knipperde, “O! Ja!” riep ze, waardoor de docente nog harder moest lachen._

_"Dat je het weet, ik ben zelf ook geen fan van die bijnaam." zei Emma zachtjes._

_Zonder nog een reactie af te wachten, rende ze de lift uit._

_Richting lokaal 7.21._

 

**_NEXT UP:_ **

_Ze mocht zelfs een kleur kiezen. Alsof ze één of ander klein kind was._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Oh jongens.. zulke lieve reacties op ’t vorige hoofdstuk. ;____; Ik had vervolgens ook meteen weer motivatie om verder te schrijven! *BIG VIRTUAL HUG* Reviews make my day. :)**  
>  **Ik heb trouwens hoofdstuk 6 al af en ik kan jullie alvast verklappen.. deze is twee keer zo lang als dit hoofdstuk. ;)  
> **  
>   
> 
> **I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=bf49jn)  
> 

_Natuurlijk, het lokaal was dicht. Ze kon door het raam zien dat mevrouw Mills al bezig was met lesgeven._

_Oké, Em. Wat nu? Ze besloot toch maar aan te kloppen. Helemaal niet op komen dagen, was sowieso geen optie. Ze zag hoe een paar hoofden haar kant op draaiden, waaronder die van Graham._

_Ze hoorde het getik van hakken steeds dichterbij komen, totdat de deur openging._

_“Zozo.” De docent had een cynische grijns op haar gezicht. “Waarom verbaast mij dit niet?” Het was zo stil in het lokaal dat iedereen mee kon luisteren._

_Emma slikte en liep rood aan. “Ik eeeh,” begon Emma, “Mijn auto startte vanochtend niet en de bus was te laat en de lift die—“_

_“Hoe geloofwaardig dat ook klinkt, u bent te laat.” onderbrak de brunette haar._

_Emma zocht naar woorden, maar tevergeefs. Al die tijd bleef ze oogcontact houden met de docente. Ze zag er vermoeid uit, had ze nou wallen onder haar ogen?_

_De brunette was de eerste die wegkeek. “Loop maar even mee mevrouw Swan.” zei de docente  op een rustige toon, terwijl ze het lokaal weer inliep, richting haar bureau. Emma sjokte achter haar aan. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hoe de hele klas haar aanstaarde. Hadden ze niks beters te doen? Ze probeerde haar blik weer te focussen op mevrouw Mills. Ze kon de drang niet weerstaan om haar ogen over het lichaam van de docente te laten glijden._

_Ze had een rode jurk aan, die tot net boven haar knieën kwam, zwarte hakken en een zwarte blazer. Haar haar zat zoals gewoonlijk  perfect in model. Emma’s ogen schoten voor een moment naar de billen van de brunette. God, wat waren ze mooi. Ze bewogen in een bepaald hypnotiserend ritme mee met de bewegingen van de brunette._

_Ze hoorde dat iemand vanuit de klas opvallend zijn keel schraapte. Ze keek de richting op van het geluid en zag dat Graham haar met een grote grijns aanstaarde. Hij wiebelde met zijn wenkbrauwen. Shit, was ze weer aan het staren?_

_“De afspraak was dat u vandaag uw verslag in zou leveren,” zei de brunette. Emma draaide zich met grote ogen, vluchtig de kant van de docente op. “Op tijd.” vulde de brunette aan._

_Emma’s frustratie begon weer op te lopen. Waarom had de docente zo’n effect op haar? Normaal stroomden de woorden als een waterval over haar lippen, maar nu? Nu kon ze alleen nog maar staren. In de bruine kijkers van de brunette. De docente had een overduidelijke muur om zich heen. Ze was steengoed in afstand bewaren, zowel met woorden als lichaamstaal. Ze probeerde altijd zo hard om de bovenhand te krijgen, constant grip te hebben op de situatie. Emma kon zich niet herinneren dat ze de brunette ooit oprecht had zien lachen._

_Dit keer was het de brunette die haar keel schraapte. De docente oogde.. ongemakkelijk; ze had een frons op haar gezicht en ze wreef met de duim van haar linkhand over de pols van haar rechterhand. Het was bijna alsof ze zichzelf gerust wilde stellen._

_“Swan, een antwoord. Vandaag nog.”_

_“Ik heb het verslag af en ik heb het bij me. Ik was hooguit een paar minuten te laat.” Antwoordde ze. Ze hoopte dat het niet al te verdedigend klonk. Ze had inmiddels door dat de brunette daar niet van hield._

_De docente zei niks en liep na een paar seconden, onheilspellend Emma’s richting op. Ze stopte ongeveer dertig centimeter voor de blondine. Alsof dat nog niet intimiderend genoeg was, leken haar ogen ook nog eens vuur te spuwen. “Het kan mij niet schelen of u een paar seconden, minuten of uren te laat bent. U bent te laat.” zei de brunette vel. “U moet niet denken dat u overal mee weg kunt komen, mevrouw Swan. Dit is nu al de derde keer.”_

_Emma kon de doordringende blik van de brunette niet langer aanzien en keek naar de grond. Wow, waar had zij last van? Ze stond er om bekend nooit leerlingen ongestraft weg te sturen, maar dit ging wel wat verder dan dat. Een ongemakkelijk gevoel overviel de blondine. Wat nu als ze specifiek iets tegen haar had? Haar als persoon? Wat had ze precies gedaan dat de docente haar niet mocht? De blondine wist uit ervaring, dat mensen geen reden nodig hadden om iets tegen haar te hebben, maar ze wilde niet dat uitgerekend mevrouw Mills wat tegen haar had. Op één of andere manier kon ze dat idee niet helemaal verdragen._

_“Ik wil u vandaag niet zien in mijn les, maar ik heb wel een idee hoe u uw tijd toch goed kunt benutten.” Emma keek verbaasd op, “Wat bedoeld u?”_

_“Ik neem aan dat u uw verslag uitgeprint heeft?” Emma knikte._

_“Ik wil voor volgende week het verslag geschreven op mijn bureau hebben liggen, anders komt u mijn les niet meer in.”_

_Emma zat de docente nu stomverbaasd aan te staren. Dat kon ze toch niet serieus menen? Wie denkt ze wel niet dat ze is! Ze had al veel te veel kostbare tijd verloren door dat andere kut verslag! Ze moest deze week elke avond werken en daarnaast gaf ze Henry, een pleegkind dat ze een aantal keren per week onder haar hoede nam, ook nog gitaarles. “Dat kunt u niet maken..” begon Emma voorzichtig, “Ik heb ook nog andere vakken. Ik werk en ik heb ook nog een—“_

_“Ik wil dat u nu meteen begint.” zei de brunette kil en zonder genade._

_Fijn, heel fijn. En nu? Aangezien ze Henry gratis gitaarles gaf, kon ze niet anders dan het kind vertellen dat hij vandaag niet langs kon komen. Hij bloeide helemaal op wanneer ze contact met hem had. Het was zo’n lief en talentvol kind. Toch had ze het geld, dat ze op alleen haar werk verdiende, echt nodig en liet de brunette haar geen andere keus._

_“Ik ben mijn notitieblok vergeten.” Wist Emma nog uit te brengen. Naast dat ze er totaal niet om zat te springen om dat verslag over te gaan schrijven en daarmee haar hele planning om te gooien, was ze ook écht haar notitieblok vergeten. Alweer._

_“Hm,” de brunette tikte met haar wijsvinger tegen haar wang. “Daar heb ik nog wel wat voor.” Ze liep richting het bureau en haalde  drie boekjes uit haar tas. Vervolgens ging ze weer voor Emma staan. “U heeft geluk dat ik er een paar heb aangeschaft. Pak er één en dan wil ik dat u vertrekt.” Ze hield drie verschillende kleuren boekjes voor Emma’s neus. Een zwarte, een blauwe en een rode._

_Nou, tot zover het excuus om niks op te kunnen schrijven, dacht Emma. Ze mocht zelfs een kleur kiezen. Alsof ze één of ander klein kind was. Ze zag een schijnheilige lach op het gezicht van de brunette. Ze geniet hier gewoon van, dacht de blondine._

_“Nou, zal ik dan maar de rode nemen? Die ‘matched’ het beste bij mijn jas.” Het was eruit voordat ze er erg inhad. Ze hoopte dat het nonchalant klonk._

_Jezus Emma, kon je nou echt niks beters verzinnen? Ze kon zichzelf wel voor haar kop slaan. Door haar draaide de wenkbrauw van mevrouw Mills overuren. Ze hoorde hoe Graham moeite deed om zijn lachen in te houden._

_Ze zag de mondhoeken van de brunette iets omhoog trekken. Lachte ze nou?_

_De brunette stopte de andere boekjes weer in haar tas en ging op haar bureau stoel zitten._

_"Dan kunt u nu vertrekken.” zei ze, zonder Emma verder nog aan te kijken._

 

**_NEXT UP:_ **

**_‘O mijn god.. niet!!!’_ **

_‘Oooo, zeker wel! ;-)  Je hete professor stond net voor mijn neus.’_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Reviews make my day!! <3 **  
> [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=2yx40uv)

En daar zat ze dan, in haar woonkamer. Met dat _verrekte_ notitieboekje.

Uiteraard had ze geen zin gehad om op school haar verslag over te gaan schrijven. Ze had geïrriteerd het lokaal verlaten en de bus gepakt richting huis. In de bus had ze verwonderd naar het boekje zitten staren. Ondanks dat mevrouw Mills overduidelijk iets tegen haar had, was het nog wel vriendelijk van haar geweest om Emma één van _haar_ notitieboekjes te geven.

Het drong _toen_ nog niet tot haar door in wat voor diepe _shit_ ze zat.

Ze had het boekje opengeslagen. _‘Eigendom van Regina Mills’_ , stond er rechtsboven in het notitieboekje. Dit hoefde nog niet per se problematisch te zijn, totdat ze de volgende bladzijde had gelezen. De woorden waren bij haar binnengekomen als kogels, recht door haar hart. Oude herinneringen waren naar boven gekomen; pijnlijke, angstige, eenzame herinneringen.

_Vertrapt, bespuwd, alleen,_

_ongewenst._

_Bloed, tranen,_

_gebroken in twee._

_Geen mogelijkheid_

_tot schuilen,_

_weg van jou._

_Klein, zo klein._

_Tranen,_

_op weg naar de diepte,_

_een groot gat,_

_mijn ziel._

Ze had een aantal minuten naar de bladzijde gestaard en met een ongemakkelijk gevoel in haar maag, het boekje dichtgeslagen en in haar tas gestopt. Ja, ze was geschrokken van de woorden. Ondanks dat verbaasde het haar niet. Ze had al die tijd geweten dat er meer speelde bij de brunette. Dat er meer achter de docente zat, dan dat de meeste mensen op het eerste oog zou denken. Was het een kwestie van aanvoelen? Of misschien herkenning? Ze wist het niet. Misschien wel beide.

Emma wist maar al te goed hoe makkelijk het was om pijn te verbergen. Agressie, geweld, controle, drank, drugs en seks, waren allemaal middelen die ingezet konden worden en vaak één bepaalde functie hadden; je niet laten overmeesteren door de demonen uit je verleden en niet de confrontatie aan hoeven gaan met deze demonen.

Ze waren allemaal zo voordehand liggend. Helemaal wanneer je op niemand kon bouwen, wanneer je geen vangnet had en niemand naar je omkeek. Je kwam vroeg of laat vanzelf in een vicieuze cirkel terecht. Een soort van ‘veilige’ routine, waarmee je onbereikbaar werd voor andere mensen, maar tegelijkertijd ook voor jezelf.

Had de brunette iemand om op te bouwen? Iemand bij wie ze zichzelf mocht zijn?

Met een brok in haar keel had ze vervolgens het boekje toch weer uit haar tas gepakt en het vluchtig doorgebladerd. Ze wou een impressie krijgen van de inhoud, zonder dat ze daadwerkelijk kon lezen wat er stond. Het smaakte naar meer, Regina Mills smaakte naar meer. Een verlangen om meer te weten te komen over wat er bij de brunette speelde. Ze wilde meer weten over haar angsten, haar verleden, haar pijn, maar wou tegelijkertijd niet haar privacy schenden. Ze had een aantal schetsen voorbij zien komen, iets wat leek op een krantenartikel, maar vooral veel geschreven tekst. Ja, de inhoud van het rode notitieboekje was zeker niet voor haar ogen bestemd.

En nu? Haar het doodleuk terug overhandigen?

_Ja, sorry, mevrouw Mills. Ik heb alleen de eerste bladzijde gelezen – I swear - en ik moet zeggen.. dat was niet al te prettig. Het riep in ieder geval genoeg bij mij op. Ik heb het boekje vervolgens nog even doorgebladerd, zonder te lezen wat er stond uiteraard - Dat gelooft u wel toch? -, maar goed, na die eerste bladzijde had ik eigenlijk al door dat de inhoud niet voor mijn ogen bestemd was. U heeft zich vast vergist toen u mij dit boekje gaf. Hier heeft u het terug, no hard feelings, fijne dag nog! Hashtag yolo._

_Nee._

“Dat wordt verslagen schrijven tot in de eeuwigheid.” mompelde Emma tegen zichzelf, toen ze abrupt opstond en vluchtig richting de keuken liep. Sinds het boekje in haar handen terecht was gekomen, had ze alleen nog maar onrust in haar lijf gevoeld.

Ze kon wel de hele avond na gaan denken over hoe ze dit op zou moeten lossen, maar er was maar één optie waarbij Emma even niet meer hoefde na te denken. Haar vriend Jack Daniel’s, had haar door veel moeilijke momenten heen geholpen, dit zou vast geen uitzondering zijn. Ze pakte de fles whisky uit een kastje naast de koelkast en schonk voor zichzelf een glas in.

Niet dat ze regelmatig zichzelf klem zoop, maar het was zeker een fantastische korte termijn oplossing, een heerlijke _brandende_ uitweg.

In de meeste pleeggezinnen had ze te horen gekregen dat ze een nietsnut was, iemand die in de weg liep, iemand die haar hoofd omlaag moest houden en moest doen wat er van haar werd gevraagd. Als kind deed ze haar best deze regels te volgen, om zo min mogelijk klappen te hoeven vangen.  Naarmate ze ouder werd, werd dit lastiger. Veel mensen om haar heen kregen op verschillende manieren lossere handjes. Ze kon op een gegeven moment niks anders doen dan geweld gebruiken. Ze moest wel, ze had geen keus. Alles op haar af laten komen, was sowieso geen optie geweest. Ze was een vechter.

Op haar zestiende verjaardag kwam ze bij de familie Stevenson te wonen. Een echtpaar die niks gaf om hun pleegkinderen, ze gaven alleen maar om het geld wat ze ervoor vingen. Toch was dit de eerste keer dat ze zich écht jarig had gevoeld. Ze had daar Ruby Lucas ontmoet. Vanaf dag één waren ze onafscheidelijk geweest. Ze had eindelijk een maatje. Iemand waar ze lief en leed mee kon delen.

Deze ervaring was één van de redenen waarom ze zich had opgegeven voor een speciaal programma voor pleegkinderen, die sinds 2013 van start was gegaan. In dit programma kregen pleegkinderen een vast maatje waar ze leuke dingen mee konden doen. Iedereen had immers een maatje nodig. Daar had ze Henry ontmoet.

Ze gooide haar glas in één keer achterover en schonk voor zichzelf een tweede glas in. Ze liep vervolgens met het halfvolle glas en de fles whisky, richting de bank in de woonkamer en plofte weer neer op de comfortabele hoekbank.

Natuurlijk zat ze met de elfjarige geen whisky achterover te slaan like there is no tomorrow, zoals ze vaak genoeg met Ruby had gedaan. Nee, hun contact bestond vooral uit gitaarspelen, videogames, films en lange wandelingen. De jongen kon de oren van haar hoofd kletsen, maar kon ook uiterst stil en geconcentreerd zijn, wanneer hij haar inmaakte met Call of Duty. Of het spel nou echt verantwoord was voor een elfjarige wist Emma niet zeker. Hoe dan ook, ze hadden nu ruim twee jaar contact en Henry was een lichtje in haar leven. Ze zou voor hem vechten, hem nooit in de steek laten.

Ze nam nog een slok van haar tweede glas wisky en zonk weer weg in haar gedachten.

Ze zou nooit meer de dag vergeten, dat Ruby werd opgepikt door haar oma, Eugenia Lucas. Na al die jaren had de oude vrouw haar kleinkind gevonden. God, wat had ze gehuild en gebruld en zich aan Ruby vastgeklampt. “Nee, nee! Je mag niet gaan! Laat me hier niet alleen!” had ze talloze keren geroepen, voordat de oma van Ruby haar had omarmd. “Lieverd, we laten je niet in de steek. Je mag langskomen wanneer je maar wilt. We zullen je helpen om ook een plek voor jou te vinden. Dat beloof ik.” Emma had de oude vrouw met grote ogen aangekeken. Ze geloofde niet in woorden, alleen maar in daden. Woorden, beloftes, betekenden niks in haar ogen. Ze was daarvoor te vaak in de steek gelaten en teleurgesteld. Met pijn in haar hart had ze Ruby die dag laten gaan. Bang en alleen. Haar enige vriendin, haar enige maatje.

Gelukkig had de oma van Ruby haar belofte niet verbroken. Ze bleef regelmatig bij Ruby logeren. Ze gingen samen op stap, of ze kwam er gewoon simpelweg voor het avondeten. Het was altijd gezellig en ze had zich er écht thuis gevoeld. Ze geloofde op een gegeven moment zelfs dat Ruby’s oma haar in huis zou nemen, als ze er het geld voor zou hebben. Ze spraken er nooit over, maar deze wetenschap was voor Emma voldoende om zich er veilig te voelen. Ruby en haar oma gaven echt om haar.

Toen ze eindelijk achttien was, kwam het als een verassing, dat Eugenia al die tijd geld had gespaard om voor Emma een appartement te kopen. Ze had geweten hoe graag de blondine haar eigen plek wilde hebben, weg van alle pleeggezinnen, pleeg broers en zussen, het geweld, de onverwachtse klappen. Daarnaast had Eugenia haar ook nog een baan aangeboden in “Granny’s diner”, haar eigen café restaurant. Eindelijk had ze een plek voor zichzelf gehad. Door het geld dat ze verdiende bij Granny’s diner en The rabbit hole, kon ze haar eigen plekje onderhouden.

Nee, ze hadden haar al die tijd nooit in de steek gelaten.

Net als dat zij haar nooit in de steek hadden gelaten, wilde ze ook Henry nooit in de steek laten. Ze wist hoe belangrijk het was om iemand te hebben waarop je op kon bouwen. Ze hield van hem en wilde er voor hem zijn wanneer hij haar nodig had.

Gelukkig kon de jongen tegen een stootje. Toen ze aan hem had verteld dat ze de gitaarles af moest zeggen, omdat een docent _de pik op haar had_ , had hij simpelweg geantwoord met “Hm, dat kan natuurlijk gebeuren. Dan kom ik de volgende keer gewoon zes uur langs, in plaats van drie uur.”

Wijsneus.

Ze had hem horen grinniken over de telefoon, maar stemde ermee in. Zes uur opgescheept met Henry was zeker geen straf.

Emma werd uit haar gedachten getrokken door het geluid van de klok. Het was 6 uur. Ze schonk zichzelf een nieuw glas in. Toen ze weer achterover leunde tegen de zachte stof van de bank, herinnerde ze zich weer waarom ze in de eerste plaats, uitgerekend nu, was begonnen met drinken. Regina Mills en haar notitieboekje. Ze haalde haar telefoon uit haar broekzak en stuurde Ruby een sms.

 

**‘Hey Rubes, hoe laat moesten we vanavond ook alweer beginnen met werken?’**

_Oké, dit is écht mijn laatste glas,_ dacht Emma. Waarschijnlijk moest ze rond 11 uur beginnen met werken in The rabbit hole, de ruimte onder Granny’s café. Ze kon het natuurlijk niet maken om daar ladderzat aan te komen, ook al wist ze dat Ruby daar geen problemen mee zou hebben. Ruby stond een week terug nog half bezopen te dansen op de bar. Ze grinnikte bij de herinnering. De brunette was 24 jaar, maar kon zich gedragen als een zeventienjarige puber.

Plots voelde ze haar telefoon trillen in haar broekzak. Het was Ruby.

 

_‘Dat is morgen lieverd. ;)’_

**_‘Huh? Ik dacht dat we vanavond ook moesten werken. Vanavond was toch ‘karaoke night?’’_ **

_‘Nope, dat is verplaatst naar vrijdagavond. Dat heb ik al honderd keer tegen je gezegd, doos. Ik spreek je later. Ik ben nu aan het werk en oma zit me met één van haar dodelijke blikken aan te staren.. Ps: Vergeet je gitaar niet mee te nemen!’_

**_‘Ja, sure. Ik hou ook van jou. Jij verteld ZOVEEL, nogal lastig om relevante en irrelevante zaken van elkaar te scheiden! ;p Ps: Mmm, als je toch bezig bent met bestellingen opnemen.. doe mij maar een.. doosje. ;-)’_ **

_‘ ;p Er stond er net nog één voor me, die jij denk ik wel zou willen hebben.. mevrouw SWAN.’_

Emma schoot omhoog, waardoor ze bijna haar glas door haar vingers liet glijden. Ruby kende haar al langer dan vandaag. Ze zat vaak op deze manier met Ruby te klieren, maar dit antwoord had ze niet verwacht.

 

**_‘O mijn god.. niet!!!’_ **

_‘Oooo, zeker wel! ;-)  Je hete professor stond net voor mijn neus.’_

**_‘Wat deed ze daar?! Je hebt toch niet...’_ **

_‘Oh zeker.. Ik heb haar ALLES verteld.. Wat voor stoute leerling je bent en hoe jij vanaf dag één al achter haar slipje wilde kruipen.”_

**_‘…. Ruby.. dat heb ik nooit..  Ik zweer je…’_ **

_‘Nee hoor, ze komt hier wel vaker eten halen. ;-)’_

**_‘Bitch!’_ **

_‘Hahaha, je hebt dus vanavond vrij.. nog een fijne avond! ;-) See you tomorrowww xxx’_

****

Het was stil. Emma zat geshockeerd naar haar beeldscherm te staren. Ruby wist maar al te goed hoe ze haar op de kast kon jagen. Na een paar seconden kreeg ze nog een sms’je van Ruby.

_‘Of wil je ook nog weten WAT ze besteld heeft? Dan kan ik haar de volgende keer ook nog vertellen wat voor stalker je bent.’_

**_‘Daaaag Ruby! Tot morgen! Fijn dat je zoveel schik hebt.’_ **

****

Top, ze had een avond voor zichzelf! Alleen nu had ze Henry voor niks afgezegd. Het was te laat om hem nog te bellen.

Nee, het leek erop dat ze écht een avondje voor zichzelf had.

 

 

**NEXT UP:**

_Regina beet zo hard op haar lip dat ze bloed proefde. Verdomme! Rustig blijven, beveelde ze zichzelf._

_Het had dus al die tijd in haar tas gezeten. Ze liep vluchtig terug naar de woonkamer, waar ze haar tas ondersteboven hield._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=10h68tx)   
> 

“Robin!” riep ze.

Hoe kon ze zo stom geweest zijn om het in de woonkamer te laten liggen? Wat als Robin erin gekeken had? Regina probeerde deze gedachte weer van zich af te schudden en zette haar tas op de tafel in de woonkamer. Het was alweer 8 uur en ze had totaal geen zin gehad om te koken. Daarom had ze lasagne besteld bij Granny’s en deze meegenomen. De lasagne was niets vergeleken bij haar zelfgemaakte lasagne, maar Robin proefde toch niet het verschil.

Toen ze die middag had willen schrijven in haar boekje, lag het niet meer op de plek waar ze dacht dat ze het voor het laatst had gelaten. Ze had overal gezocht; in de keuken, in de woonkamer, in haar kantoor, zelfs in de slaapkamer. Ze had het gevoel alsof ze gek aan het worden was.

“Ja, wat is er?” hoorde ze een stem roepen vanuit de kelder.

“Wat doe je daar?” vroeg ze, toen ze eenmaal boven de keldertrap stond.

“Dat heb ik je toch verteld? Ik ga twee dagen met de jongens naar Manchester. Ik had belooft voor de drank te zorgen.” vertelde hij, terwijl hij een krat bier onderaan de trap neerzette.

Oh ja, dat was ook zo. Ze wist dat Robin eens in de zoveel tijd een weekend op stap ging met zijn collega’s.

“Ik heb lasagne voor je gehaald. Ik hoop niet dat je het een probleem vindt dat ik vanavond besloten heb om niet te koken.” _Niet dat je er nu nog wat over te zeggen hebt,_ dacht de brunette. Ze hield van koken, maar het lukte haar op dit moment niet om zich daartoe te zetten.

“Geen probleem. Lasagne van Granny’s gaat er altijd wel in.” antwoordde Robin luchtig. “Was dat het? Ik moet mijn koffer namelijk nog pakken en-”

“Lieverd, I-ik..” onderbrak ze hem. Ze schraapte haar keel. _Nee, Regina. Als Robin ook maar iets af zou weten van de inhoud, had je het allang gemerkt,_ sprak ze zichzelf toe.

De man stopte waarmee hij bezig was en ging onderaan de keldertrap staan, zodat hij oogcontact met haar kon maken. “Wat is er?” Hij voelde aan dat er iets niet klopte.

“Mijn therapieboekje,” begon ze. Ze trok een grimas. Ze vond het echt een belachelijke naam, ‘ _therapie_ boekje’, maar daarmee had ze proberen aan te geven dat het _privé_ was en niet voor zijn ogen bestemd. “Ik ben het volgens mij kwijt.” Ze voelde zich ongemakkelijk en kwetsbaar tegelijk.

“Waar heb je het voor het laatst gelaten?”

“Ik heb het gisteravond in de woonkamer laten liggen.”

“Je weet dat ik daar nooit zomaar bij zou zitten hè?” sprak hij haar geruststellend toe.

“Nee, dat weet ik.” Ze wist dat hij niet zo in elkaar stak. Toch had ze er geen fijn gevoel bij. “Heb je het toevallig ergens zien liggen?”

“Hoe zag het eruit?”

“Zo’n standaard rood notitieboekje.” legde ze uit.

“Oh, maar dat kan ik je wel vertellen!”

Regina zuchtte van opluchting.

“Zo’n boekje zag ik vanochtend liggen op de tafel in de woonkamer en die heb ik vervolgens in je tas gestopt. Ik was bang dat je die anders zou vergeten. Ik wist niet dat het je therapieboekje was.”

_Ze had het dus toch in de woonkamer laten liggen!_

Regina beet zo hard op haar lip dat ze bloed proefde. Het was alsof haar lichaam op ontploffen stond. Verdomme! _Rustig blijven_ , beveelde ze zichzelf. Het had dus al die tijd in haar tas gezeten. Ze liep vluchtig terug naar de woonkamer waar ze haar tas onderstoven hield. Haar sleutels, haar telefoon, handcrème, haar portemonnee, een zwart notitieboekje, een blauw notitieboekje, een—

_Wacht eens even!_

Een aantal herinneringen kwam weer naar boven. Ze voelde haar hart met de seconde sneller kloppen in haar keel. Ze graaide nogmaals door haar spullen, om te bevestigen wat ze allang wist. Ze wist waar het boekje was. Niet in haar tas, niet in haar woonkamer, niet in haar huis, nee. Ze had het de blondine die middag meegegeven, zonder er ook maar een moment bij stil te hebben gestaan.

Het idee dat de blondine nu de mogelijkheid had om haar grootste geheimen te lezen, dreef haar tot waanzin. Ze voelde zich met de seconde misselijker worden en legde een hand op haar maag. Wat zou een student doen met dit soort informatie? Wat zou _de_ _blondine_ doen met dit soort informatie? Straks vertelde ze het aan haar vrienden en haar vrienden vertelden het weer aan hun vrienden.. en straks wist de hele school het! _Wat dan?_ Ze bedacht zich geen moment. Ze greep haar jas van de kapstok en vloog de deur uit.

Eenmaal in haar auto belde ze Sidney Glass, één van haar werknemers. “Sidney. Ik wil dat je onmiddellijk een adres voor me opzoekt.”

“Ook een goede avond. Wie is de gelukkige?”

Ze keek in de achteruitkijkspiegel van haar auto en zocht naar een teken van krankzinnigheid in de ogen die naar haar terug staarden. Gebeurde dit nu echt?

“Emma. Emma Swan.”

 

 

**NEXT UP:**

_Ze hoorde geklepper, wat leek op het klepje van haar brievenbus die open en dicht ging. “Mevrouw Swan! Ik hoorde net nog muziek, dus ik weet dat u thuis bent! Doe NU de deur open!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in a corner*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Oké, weet je wat? In plaats van dat ik een heel verhaal ga lullen over dat ik nu in mijn laatste blok zit en wordt doodgegooid met verslagen en reflecties en dat ik daarnaast ook hoofdstuk 9 al driemaal opnieuw heb herschreven.. -want dat zou natuurlijk heel zeikerig zijn- vergeven jullie mij dat het twee weken duurde voordat dit hoofdstuk er opstond. Deal? (A) Deal. Enjoy! ;) Ik ben heeeel erg benieuwd wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk zullen vinden... ..**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=nd6hp4)  
> 

_No, woman, no cry,_

_No, woman, no cry_

De blondine was in haar appartement luid aan het meezingen met Bob Marley. Ze bewoog haar heupen mee op de maat van de muziek. Althans, ze deed een poging tot. Ze zette de fles whisky nogmaals aan haar lippen. Waarom moeite doen om steeds een glas in te schenken als ze uit de fles kon drinken?

“Noooo woman no cry.” zong ze uit volle borst mee.

Geen vrouwen, geen tranen. Althans dat was hoe zij het nummer interpreteerde. Ze wist eigenlijk wel dat het nummer daar niet over ging, maar dat kon haar niet schelen. Geen vrouwen, geen tranen, geen gezeik en geen frustraties.

“Fuck you, Mills!” riep ze terwijl ze haar fles drank in de lucht hield. “Met je.. met je..” Ze nam nog een slok, “billlen.” mompelde ze erachteraan.

De laatste keer dat ze op de klok had gekeken, was het zeven uur. Dat wist ze nog. Hoe laat het nu was?  Dat maakte haar niet meer uit. Het enige wat haar kon schelen was de stem van Bob Marley, haar hoofd die even vrij was van zorgen en de manier waarop haar lichaam heerlijk tintelde door de hoeveelheid alcohol die ze in korte tijd naar binnen had gewerkt.

_-Zzmmmmm-_

Ze bewoog steeds langzamer tot ze stil stond. _Huh?_ Ondanks dat de alcohol ervoor zorgde dat ze niet fatsoenlijk meer na kon denken, merkte ze toch dat er iets niet klopte. Ze had het nummer al vaker gehoord, maar het was haar nog nooit opgevallen dat ze in de mix een zoemend geluid verwerkt hadden. Na een paar seconden hield het geluid weer op, waardoor ze haar schouders ophield en weer verder ging met dansen en nog een slok whisky nam.

 _My feet is my only carriage,_  
_So I've got to push on through._  
_But while I'm gone, I mean,_  
_Everything's gonna be all right!_

 

Een moment later hoorde ze weer gezoem, maar dit keer minstens een minuut lang. Daarnaast hoorde ze ook gebonk.

 

_I said, everything's gonna be all right-a!_

_-Zmmmmm-_ _  
Everything's gonna be all right!_

 _-Zmmmmmmm-_ _  
Everything's gonna be all right, now!_

_-Zmmmmmmmmmmm-_

 

 _Nee_ , hier klopte iets niet. Ze zette _Spotify_ op haar laptop uit, waardoor het plots stil werd in haar appartement. De blondine hoorde het gezoem nu luid en duidelijk. Het geluid kwam haar bekend voor en het duurde even voordat het kwartje viel. _Oh, haar deurbel!_

_-Zzmmmmm-_

Ze hoorde geklepper, wat leek op het klepje van haar brievenbus die open en dicht ging. “Mevrouw Swan! Ik hoorde net nog muziek, dus ik weet dat u thuis bent! Doe NU de deur open!”

Ze herkende de stem, maar het duurde weer even voordat ze het kon plaatsen. Ze probeerde een aantal stappen af te gaan in haar hoofd.

 _Stap één_ , ze hoorde haar deurbel. Dat betekende _vaak_ dat er iemand voor de deur stond. S _tap_ _twee,_ wanneer er iemand voor de deur stond, was het sociaal gewenst om de deur open te doen.

 _O ja!_ dacht ze bij zichzelf. Ze zocht wild om zich heen naar een plek om de fles drank neer te zetten. Door haar wilde bewegingen verloor ze haar balans en viel voorover. De fles Jack Daniels die ze eerder in haar hand had, sloeg kapot tegen de poot van het tafeltje naast de grote hoekbank.  

“Ah, _man_ , zonde!” riep ze, toen ze de scherven van de fles voor zich zag liggen. Door de klap kantelde een seconde later het tafeltje en viel om. “Ook dat nog!” riep ze geïrriteerd.

-Zzmmmmmmm-

“Jahaaaa! Jezus! Ik kom al!”

Ze voelde een steek in haar arm toen ze probeerde op te staan. Waarschijnlijk omdat ze verkeerd terecht was gekozen door de val. Ze negeerde de pijn en strompelde richting de voordeur. Ze hield haar handen voor zich uit, mocht ze weer haar balans verliezen. Ze bereikte de voordeur en opende hem. Haar zicht was wazig en ze had moeite om rechtop te blijven staan.

“Eindelijk, mevrouw Swan. Laat u mensen altijd zo lang voor de deur staan? Ik—“ Ze stopte abrupt met praten en liet haar ogen een moment over Emma’s lichaam glijden.

_Wel verdraaid, dacht Emma. Als je het over de duivel hebt.._

“..om vervolgens de deur halfnaakt open te doen!” De blondine die voor haar stond, droeg alleen een boxershort en een wit hemd.

Emma knipperde en keek in de verbaasde bruine ogen van de brunette. Het was een komisch gezicht en een seconde later moest ze opeens verschrikkelijk hard lachen. De docente, mevrouw Mills, stond voor _haar_ voordeur! En zij? Zij stond tegenover haar, ladderzat, in haar blauwe _cookie monster_ boxer, die ze van Henry had gekregen voor haar verjaardag. Het ergste was nog dat ze totaal geen schaamte voelde. Het gevoel van een paar uur geleden was verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon en het kon haar allemaal niks meer schelen. Ze kon niet meer ophouden met lachen en moest moeite doen om niet als een pudding in elkaar te zakken.

De brunette keek haar ongeloofwaardig aan. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen en sloeg haar armen over elkaar. Het was koud buiten. Door al de stress die ze had ervaren een uur geleden, was ze als een gek de auto in gesprongen. Nadat ze Sydney had gebeld, had ze binnen 5 minuten het adres van de blondine in handen gehad. Toen ze eenmaal haar auto in de straat had geparkeerd, was ze zonder jas de auto uitgerend. Ze had kippenvel op haar armen staan van de kou.

“Bent u klaar met lachen?” Daar was het weer.. dat ongemakkelijke gevoel. In combinatie met de paniek en frustratie van een uur geleden, die nog steeds in haar lichaam aanwezig waren, had Regina het gevoel alsof ze totaal de controle kwijt was. Verassend genoeg was dit niet de eerste keer dat ze dit ervaarde in het gezelschap van de blondine. _Kom op Regina, gevoel op nul, verstand op honderd!_ Sprak ze zichzelf toe.

Emma veegde de tranen uit haar ogen. “I-ik denk het.” mompelde ze.

Regina bestudeerde de studente nog eens goed. Haar wangen gloeiden, ze stond onvast op haar benen en ze rook naar..

“Heeft u gedronken?” Het was eruit voordat ze er erg in had. De blondine moest helemaal zelf weten hoe ze haar doordeweekse avonden invulde, maar ze wilde graag weten in hoeverre een volwassen conversatie mogelijk was. Ze zou haar boekje terugkrijgen, goedschiks of kwaadschiks.

 “Misschien.” Zei de blondine zachtjes. “En wat dan nog?”

De brunette moest moeite doen om deze opmerking te negeren. “Luister, mevrouw Swan. Het is uw eigen verantwoordelijkheid om op een doordeweekse avond alcohol te consumeren. Hoe oud bent u? Vierentwintig? Vijventwintig? De vraag is all—

“Drieëntwintig.”

“Drieëntwintig?”

“Ik ben drieëntwintig, maar goed, ga verder. Ik vond het net reuze interessant worden.”

Regina beet op haar lip om te voorkomen dat ze iets zou zeggen waar ze later spijt van zou krijgen. Dit was niet het moment. De blondine had immers iets kostbaars van haar. “De vraag is alleen of—“

“—Wacht. Zullen we hier binnen mee verdergaan?” onderbrak Emma haar, “Het is min honderd buiten.”

Nog voordat Regina antwoord kon geven, voelde ze hoe Emma haar aan haar arm mee naar binnen trok. Eenmaal binnen leunde de blondine met haar rug tegen de voordeur en Regina stond stokstijf tegenover haar. Door de belichting in de gang, viel het de brunette nu pas echt op hoe ver heen de blondine was. Haar ogen waren aan de rode kant en ondanks dat ze steun had aan de voordeur, bleef de studente wiebelen op haar benen.

“Zo, beter toch?” vroeg de blondine.

Regina moest toegeven dat de temperatuur in de gang een stuk aangenamer was, maar gaf geen antwoord. Ze wilde hier zo snel mogelijk weer weg, maar door de toestand waarin Emma verkeerde, begon ze te twijfelen over hoe ze dit het beste aan kon pakken.

Emma leunde iets naar voren en wreef met haar handen over Regina’s armen. “Kippenvel. Je hebt het koud.” Constateerde de blondine.

De brunette keek de blondine verbaasd aan. Emma’s blik was zowel vertederend als benauwend. Ze had de neiging om haar armen terug te trekken. Alles in haar schreeuwde om afstand te bewaren, maar de manier waarop Emma’s vingertoppen over haar armen gleden, deed iets met haar.  “I-ik,” stotterde ze. “Ja, klopt.” zei ze zachtjes, afgeleid door de groene kijkers van de blondine. _Wat?! Hallo! Wat ben je aan het doen?! Vindt dat boekje en maak dat je hier weer wegkomt!_ Regina knikte onbewust, instemmend, met haar gedachtegang. _Goedschiks of kwaadschiks!_ Sprak de brunette zichzelf weer toe. “Ik wil het hebben. Nu.” zei ze op een felle toon. Desondanks deed ze geen poging om te ontsnappen aan Emma’s handen, die nog steeds over haar armen gleden.

 _Wauw, subtiel!_ Dacht ze bij zichzelf. Misschien wist de studente wel helemaal niet waar ze het over had en wat ze precies bedoelde. Dat zou natuurlijk positief zijn. Misschien kwam het uitstel gedrag van de blondine haar voor één keer van pas en had de studente geen flauw benul van de inhoud van het rode notitieboekje. Alleen hoe kreeg ze het boekje weer in haar handen? Was de blondine helder genoeg om het voor haar te pakken en het haar terug te geven? Ze keek Emma verwachtingsvol aan en wachtte haar reactie af.

Emma keek eerst verbaasd op nadat ze Regina’s reactie had gehoord, maar leunde vervolgens nog wat meer naar voren alsof ze een geheim met haar wilde delen. “Oeh..” fluisterde de blondine en grijnsde.

Regina verstijfde en slikte.

“Is dit het gedeelte waar je me tegen de muur aangooit? Sexy.”

“W-wat!” Regina was even sprakeloos, maar herstelde zich snel.  N-nee,” de brunette schraapte haar keel. “Ik—Wat ongepast! Ik— mevrouw Swan! I-ik-“

“Mevrouw Swan,” onderbrak Emma haar. “Een beetje formeel vindt _je_ niet? _Je_ bent nu in mijn huis. Niet op school..”

Waar Emma eerst met haar handen wreef over de gehele lengte van de armen van de brunette, liet ze haar handen nu alleen nog maar over haar bovenarmen glijden. Regina voelde haar hart als een bezetene achter haar ribben pompen. De blondine deed een stap naar voren, waardoor haar rug loskwam van de deur.

Emma keek Regina doordringend aan en deed nog een stap verder naar voren. _Hallo, Regina. Contact! Dit lijkt me een goed moment om een stap terug te doen_ , probeerde ze zichzelf toe te spreken. Het lukte alleen niet, ze stond vastgenageld aan de vloer. Ze probeerde haar blik af te wenden en zich op iets anders te focussen dan de groene doordringende ogen van de studente. Haar blik viel op de buik van de blondine. Onder de strakke stof stonden haar buikspieren afgetekend. Ze moest met schaamte toegeven dat het beeld voor haar iets met haar deed.

“Hm, like what you see?” fluisterde de studente onverwachts in haar oor.

“W-wat?” Haar lippen weken van elkaar en ze ademde sidderend in.

Emma grinnikte en pakte Regina’s kin voorzichtig vast. “Heeft je moeder je niet geleerd om met twee woorden te spreken?” Ze liet haar blik over de rode opgemaakte lippen van de brunette glijden.

Regina slikte en voelde een tinteling in haar onderbuik. De blondine wreef met haar duim over Regina’s onderlip. Het ademen door haar neus zorgde voor een tekort aan zuurstof waardoor ze genoodzaakt werd om door haar mond te ademen. Het voelde alsof de blondine haar hart zou kunnen zien bonken door haar blouse heen. Regina sloot haar ogen om weer tot zichzelf te komen en met dat ze haar ogen weer open deed, zag ze dat Emma nog dichterbij was gekomen. Haar ogen schoten wijd open, “ _Emma_!” was het enige wat ze op dat moment uit haar mond kreeg. Ze deed vluchtig een aantal stappen terug, waardoor de blondine haar balans verloor en voorover op de grond viel. Voor de tweede keer die avond.

 

 

**NEXT UP:**

_Verdomme! Regina liep te ijsberen in het kleine gedeelte van de gang, die Emma niet met haar hele lichaam – kreunend van de pijn - in beslag had genomen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reviews make my day! <3 **


End file.
